Irshca
''Irshca ''is the language constructed by Mr. F. Geoghegan in the year 2015 to mimic constructed languages ("Conlangs") ''on this wiki such as ''Lidu. The language is based on grounds of simplicity and it's rather easy nature if one was to learn this language,without sacrificing minimal complexity. It is based off of several languages spoken throughout the world such as: Irish (An Caighdeán Oifigiúil), English, Russian, and Latin. Alphabet and General Phonology The Irshca alphabet is composed of 26 letters, borrowing from both the Latin and Cyrillic alphabets. Vowels: A, E, Ё, Ê, I, O, U, V ' Ee- "Ye" sound Ёё- "Yo" sound Êê- Short "E" sound, as in the English word y'e't Acute accents are added to letters to lengthen the sound of the letter, e.g '''a'dd (short "a"), f'a'ther (long "a",) In Irshca, the letter "a" in "father" would be written as "fá'ther. ''Note: Elongation of vowels is very rare throughout the language. Ph - Same as in English Ch - Same as in English Dh - "Y" sound "G" - Always has a hard pronunciation "C" - k "X" - Voiceless velar fricative Every other phonological rule which applies in English applies in Irshca Syntax Irshca follows a very basic S-V-O (Subject-Verb-Object) ''syntax. The Subject is always in the nominative case, and the object in the accusative, this applies in every sentence where there is both a subject and object. '''Grammar' Irshca has rather basic, the language is designed like this to allow for easy learning. Verbs All verbs fall under two conjugations, which are distinguished by verbs with infinitives ending in "et" or "êt" (Both first conjugation) ''and verbs ending in "ёt" (Second conjugation). Conjugations only decline based on tense, mood, and aspect. There are no irregular verbs. 1st conjugation endings: 2nd conjugation endings: All endings in both conjugations replace the distinguishing letters at the ends of the Infinitive forms. Perfective Aspect: ''"I am eating" Progressive Aspect: "I have eaten" If a verb doesn't use either the Imperative or any of the aspect forms, they automatically use the Normal ''form. To form the verbal noun of the verb, then: '''Nouns' Nouns are anything in existence, they are: A person, place, thing, or idea. There is no grammatical gender for nouns or any descriptive words in Irshca. This allows for greater simplicity in the language, as pronouns when used in place of the noun, use "it", instead of "he", or "she". Because of this, only nouns which have biological gender use the "he" or "she" forms, but if the object is not a living organism capable of being distinguished by their gender biologically, they take the neuter pronoun, if one is used. Nouns in their dictionary and nominative forms always end in "o". This is called the Dictionary Form. There are no exceptions to this rule. This is done so that the person reading or listening to another person using the language knows which words are nouns and which words are not. Nouns decline based on if they're the subject or object of the sentence, or if they own something. The Nominative case is used to denote the subject of the sentence, i.e the noun doing the verb. e.g Charlie 'is eating cake. In this example, ''Charlie, is the nominative as he's doing the verb. The ''Accusative case ''is used to denote the object of the sentence, i.e the noun which receives whatever the subject is doing, e.g Charlie eats '''cake. In this example, cake ''is the accusative as it is being eaten. The ''Genitive case denotes ownership of something, i.e the " 's " at the ends of nouns to indicate such ownership. Ownership in this case is generally translated as such, though saying "of" is far more accurate. The genitive case is seen in these examples (In bold): Tom's '''dog, or, The dog '''of '''Tom. The latter is the more accurate translation. '''Pronouns Pronouns are used in the place of nouns whenever the speaker -or writer- see's it to be necessary, because of this, they can be used interchangeably with other nouns. Adjectives Always end in 'a'. They describe the noun. They take no change, and are distinguishable by being directly in front of the noun which they are describing. There are no exceptions to either rules. Possessive Adjectives Possessive adjectives describe who owns them, and are interchangeable with the Genitive Pronouns above, though the use of the Genitive Pronouns puts 'of' in the translations. Adverbs Always end in a 'u'. They describe how the verb was/is being done. They don't change and are positioned directly before the verb. There are no exceptions to either rules. General Vocabulary = = Category:Romance conlangs __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__